Sera Phim
Sera Phim Appearance Sera is an average sized woman, with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She also has sea-shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering. Personality Sera is a lady of a few words, her quiet, reserved, and aloof nature generally irritates or intrigues others. She doesn't tend to like being around other people, being called anti-social, or even a misanthropist. She isn't generally violent, though will not hesitate to harm another person. She is generally passive and shows lack of empathy though really this is only because she has no interest in people at all. She is rather sharp, intelligent and observant. She does not seem to show remorse or any guilt when insulting or harming another person either emotionally or physically. She is rather apathetic and passive to everyone around her, not feeling pleasure in anything and wanting to be far away from people as possible. History Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: '''Like all member of H.A.S.E.I and Esoterica she is able to spirits including Hollows and Shinigami. This stems from either an encounter with a Hollow or Shinigami as well as being able to naturally see spirits. '''High Spiritual Power: Hakuda: ' '''Zanjutsu ' Anima Weapon Vento Matador (Portuguese for Wind Slayer): is the name of Sera's Anima weapon. In her human form, she is beautiful, light-hearted, romantic and very feminine woman. *'''Awaken: To awaken her power Vento says the phrase "Arise from sleep, Seize the truth, control the wind and slay god", this causes her to change into a black rapier. :Anima Weapon Special Ability: Vento's ablities lies with the manipulation and creation of wind and currents. :*Wind Shield: :*Shotgun Thrust: :*Slipstream: :*Gale: Mu Kataribe (Japanese for Storyteller): Sera's Mu takes to form of a black book with the phrase "Read the tales" on the front and "Live the stories life" on the back. She usually carries the book wherever she goes, though she has the ability to summon it whenever it is needed. *'Hanatsu': To awaken Kataribe's power Sera places it in from of her and waves her hand over it. She then says "Reveal to us your stories", this causes the book to grow twice its size and float in front of her. :Hanatsu Special Ability: Kataribe ability focuses on the effect of different stories that are written in the book. Each story has a different effect that is activated when she says a phrase form it. She has stated that their are several stories in the book that she has yet to unlock. :* Little Briar-Rose: This story allows sera to to repel an attack that is thow at her. This inculdes physical as well as energy attacks. When blocking an attack several torns surround her forming a shield, she states the once they are formed she is unable to leave without outside help. Due to this sure usually uses this as a defense. In order to use this she has the phrase "Seal the castle and protect the princesse". :* Cinderella: This story focuses on the manipulation of time, when in use it allow her to restore something back to the way it was 24 hours ago, this includes living things as well. She stated that if someone obtained something, they would loose it if they didn't have it 24 hours ago. In order to use this power she says "Our time is here, Our time has gone, Our lives will return to the past". :* The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids: This story revolves around the manipulation of Sera's appearance, voice and spiritual energy. Upon calling out it's name she is able to change anything about her. This allows her to sneak into locations and spy on others. In order to use this power she says "Hide ourselves and foul the childen". :* The White Snake: This story revolves around the ability to speak to animals, after speaking the command "lend me your tongue". A small white snake will rise from the book and warp itself around her neck. As long as it is wraped around her she is able to undersand, speak and control animals. :* The Three Snake-Leaves: This story revolves around healing, to use this she says the command "lend you me your power Snake-Leaves". Upon doing so three snakes rises from the book, upon placing the three snake on a person they change into leaves and begins to heal the person. However, if Sera sees the person as a threat the snakes will not change and being injecting vemon into the person. Quotes Trivia * Each of her attacks is based on one of the Grimm Bothers Fairy Tales.